The present invention relates to a laminated glass with an interlayer resinoid film containing functional ultra-fine particles dispersed therein and a method of producing this laminated glass.
There have been proposed colorless or colored architectural glasses having functions of heat insulation, ultraviolet ray insulation and improved radio wave transmission. Furthermore, there have been proposed automotive glasses having a function of heat insulation for insulating solar radiation energy incident on car interior and thus for lowering the air conditioning load, and a function of ultraviolet ray insulation. Recently, there has been an increasing demand for an architectural or automotive laminated glass having functions of heat insulation, ultraviolet ray insulation, and improved radio wave transmission, while this glass has a sufficient visible light transmittance.
There are several proposals that fine particles are contained in the interlayer film of laminated glass, for providing the laminated glass with a certain function(s). For example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication JP-A-2-22152 discloses an interlayer film of laminated glass, for insulating short wavelength light rays. This interlayer film is made of a plasticized polyvinyl butyral containing at least one light absorbing agent selected from special benzotriazole derivatives and an inorganic matter in the form of fine powder. 90% by weight of this inorganic matter has a particle diameter within a range from 250 to 400 nm. This interlayer film is characterized in that light rays of up to 400 nm wavelength is substantially insulated and that light rays of at least 450 nm wavelength is substantially transmitted therethrough. The light absorbing agent's content is from 0.4 to 6 wt %, and the inorganic matter's content is from 2 to 17 wt %.
As another example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication JP-A-4-160041 discloses an automotive window glass having a layer interposed between transparent platelike members. This layer is made of a mixture of a glass component and ultra-fine particles having an average diameter of up to 0.1 .mu.m. The glass component is an organic silicon or an organic silicon compound and serves to bond together at a relatively low temperature two glass plates of a laminated glass or an inter resinoid film and a glass plate. The ultra-fine particles has a function of transparent electric conductiveness, infrared reflection function, electromagnetic insulation function.
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication JP-A-4-261842 discloses a laminated glass comprising an organic glass member, a transparent member, and an interlayer film interposed therebetween. This interlayer film contains 100 parts by weight of an ethylene-ethylacrylate copolymerized resin prepared by graft modification of a vinylsilane and 3-30 parts by weight of optional silicon dioxide fine particles. When the particle diameter of the fine particles is from 0.1 to 400 nm, scatter of light rays which are transmitted through the interlayer film can be prevented.